harry potter and the exorcists
by supersaiyanjarod
Summary: allen and co set off on a journey onc eagin akumahave been attaking hogwarts so they investigate this has atleats on heated fight per chapter and some mushy love scences


This is my first fanfic so cut me some slack but if your in for some action and hot shit read this disclaimer: I don't own harr potter or

Allen looked down on the crisp parchment that was mailed to him read to be at the central train station of japan under the asian branch by 9:00 p. same day allen had packed his stuff and , though as a surprise to allen he was sent some rather strange essential items from the man known as Dumbledore a wand and a series of strange thick books. Kumoi had informed him before that there hed been numerous amounts of akuma attacks and his job was to protect the school though particular a boy named harry potter.

To make it worse this year there were going to be numerous schools coming to participate in a tournament that he would also be protecting. Allen and co arrived at the train station and boarded the train it looked liked a red and black bullet train though when allen and co boarded the train it turned out to be much different. the inside of the train looked like something from the late 1800s and had red and black furnishing. Whoa lavi exclaimed they walked through the train with looks of amazement and awe.(wow aren't those the same things) Well any wais they made their way to the back of the train when they halted at the sound of a argument. '' Filthy mud blood " "you should grovel at my feet my father will destroy you" allen signaled for the rest of the team to split up and him and lavi handle the situation. Allen walked to the boy wering green robes and bleached hair" "yo , what seems to be the problem" lavi asked . Draco smirked before introducing himself " I am malfoy dracoy malfoy take a word of advice and stay away from people of these sorts they are nothing but filthy mudbloods and will only hold you back you guys should erm… come with us " draco proudly exclaimed." You sound like a stuck up little bastard I think I'll stay with them", lavi said while pointing at harry potter. '' **who are you to disgrace me in such a manner im am a malfoy the purest of all the magical families and I shall be treated with the utmost respect "** Malfoy screamed."shutup" is all lavi said in return. Malfoy snapped his fingers and crabbe and goyle flex their muscles while malfoy took out his wand almost immediately ." hey allen go handle my light weights will ya"lavi said with a bored tone."ha do you think one unarmed boy can defeat us umff"malfoy was caught off as Allen's fist sank into his gut malfoy bent over in pain and allen followed up with a kick to the head crabbe and goyle lunged at allen but allen rolled out of the ands goyle hit the floor and allen stomped their back ahhhhh they screamed in pain" "that's enough your killing em"a shrilly voice screamed.

Allen turned around to see ba girl with curly brown hair cringed o the floor with tears in her eyes she wanted malfoy and his gang to be tasught a lesson but not this much."stop"lavi said."ok im sorry "allen said with a lighter tone that had thrown the golden trio of guard .crabbe and goyle crawled out of the cabin malfoy had already fled."wow mate you really taught malfoy a lesson''the red head said with delight. The brunnete shot him daggers then looked out the window again."yea thanks " the dark hairde boy said. "If it wasn't for you we'd be tottally

Screwed "the dark haired boy exclaimed."" I'm harry potter the red heads Ronald weasley and the girl over there's Hermione." Hey I'm Allen walker and this is lavi "allen said."Timcampy" Allen shouted a second later what appeared to be a golden snitch with a tail appeared." Tell the others that the threat is neutralized and to meet me back in front of the school" Allen ordered. Timcampy then shot out of the room. "Wow mate I've never seen robes like that were are you from "on asked. "we come from a special combatant school we go on many mission so we need stuff that's durable and warm "allen answered." Wicked mate"rons face lit up. "Impossible there are no schools that tell of any type of school that sends children on dangerous missions accept aouror schools" Hermione said matter of factly."of caourse our main goal is secrecy so we keep our presence hidden from lower rankeds officials "allenb explaind.(allen and them don't go to a magic school it's a lie they are still exorcist)."don't be a buzz kill mione"ron said scoffed at him and opened a book to read.

"my mom oalmost didn't let me go there a supposed to be creatures that are attakiing howgwarts Very frequently (every night from here on yeah askickery no bull)ron swaid."what do these creatures look like"allen inquired."I heard there large and have creepy dead baby face sand tons of guns that shoot massaive bullets"ron the train came to a halt raaaaaaawrrrrr(replace with creepy yell for better effects) Allen quikly scaned the room with his eye nothing outside of the window he saw three akuma. Allena and lavi ran out of the room and out side the ttrain. The adults and children had looks of fear upon their upon their ttracks the akuma started their attacks allen wasted no time and activated his crown clown and charged the first attacking akuma kanta took out the second one and liva made haste of the third ot took no time at all for allen to eliminate the last one.

Clifhanger we will see you tomorrow sorry I will have beter fights but righting 977 word is tiring rand review and go ahead and clik follow


End file.
